


Bang, bang. Kiss, kiss.

by Lovelypeterick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry!Patrick, Angst, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Pete, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Referenced blowjob, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Patrick, annoying!pete, not sorry, tied up, very mild that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelypeterick/pseuds/Lovelypeterick
Summary: Pete is really testing Patrick’s patience.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Pete and Patrick were on their way to a radio interview that they were already late for because Patrick couldn't decide between trucker hat and fedora. He settled on the fedora, finally, and took his sweet time getting in the car.

He was not in a good mood today. At all. And Pete noticed because when Patrick's not in a good mood, no one is. This is all thanks to Patrick's sassy attitude and smart remarks towards everyone. But, Pete wouldn't lie; he kinda liked it. Bitchy Patrick was hot.

Pete scooted closer to Patrick in the back seat, earning a glare from him. "Is tricky in a bad mood today?" He smirks, and Patrick lightly hit his arm, earning a fake 'ow' from him.

Patrick mouths something along the lines of 'fuck off' and rolls his eyes. Yeah, angry Patrick was really sexy, Pete concluded. This only made him want to get Patrick angrier, which maybe was kind of a dick move, but it was Pete and he didn't think about what was right or wrong. He just acts on impulse.

"Really, though... What's with you?" He places a hand on Patrick's leg, knowing it'd probably tick him off because he didn't like people getting in his personal space. Patrick swats his hand away.

"Maybe it's you that's bothering me, back the fuck up." He growls and Pete just feels his pants get tighter.

Patrick lets out a shaky breath as Pete leans over to breathe hot air on his neck and whisper in his ear. "You didn't say that when I gave you a blow job in the back of our tour bus." Pete bites his lip when Patrick involuntarily lets out a small, frustrated moan.

"You know," Patrick chuckles darkly, looking Pete straight in the eye. "It didn't mean a thing." And, Pete wouldn't lie, that stings. Yeah, it was just a messy blow job in the back of a bus, but Patrick has always meant something more to Pete than that. He wouldn't dare tell him, though. Especially not like this.

The rest of the ride was silent, Patrick had put some headphones on after Pete kept on obnoxiously laughing about memes on his phone. He could hear that Patrick was listening to what Pete calls, 'Angry Music'. It's exactly how it sounds, just a bunch of songs he listens to when he's angry. So, a lot of screamo, which is weird because that's not Patrick's taste at all.

As soon as they were out of the car, they were rushing to the radio station before they were any later than they already were. When they went in, Patrick immediately checked which level they were supposed to be on, stopping his finger on level 4. Pete was absent-mindedly studying an art piece on the wall before Patrick yells something at him along the lines of "get your ass on the damn elevator or I'm leaving you behind." And as much as he secretly wants Patrick to just get angrier with him, he obeys.

Upon reaching the 4th floor, they meet with the guy at the desk and he tells them that because they're late they have to wait for the next people now. They walk down the hall to the waiting room, which was basically just four chairs lined up against a wall. Patrick sits in the first chair, Pete decides to sit right by him. That earns him an 'are you fucking kidding me' face from Patrick.

"You just couldn't decide which hat, could you?" Pete asks, sarcastically. Patrick's jaw clenches a bit and he rolls his eyes, which Pete finds hot. God, what doesn't he find hot about him?

"You're driving me crazy, stop." He growls. Pete's pants only get tighter.

Pete brings his knees up into his chair, leaning closer to Patrick's ear. "Baby, you drive me crazy every day." He whispers seductively. Patrick's breath hitches and he has to move before he accidentally moans again. He gets up and sits down in the end chair.

Pete checks his phone for the time, "Three minutes 'till they're done." He smiles innocently at Patrick from afar. Patrick's flips him off and Pete grabs a pack of gum from his pocket.

"Can I have a piece?" Patrick speaks up and Pete just looks at him blankly. He was going to give him a piece, he really was. Problem was, there was only one piece left and Pete has a goal in mind today to piss Patrick off as much as possible. Patrick looks at him, awaiting an answer.

Pete takes the stick of mint-flavored gum out of the box, smirking as he waves it around in the air, just testing Patrick's patience. "Sorry, last piece. Looks like it's mine." He unwraps it and shoves it in his mouth quickly.

By now Patrick is fuming with anger, and it isn't because he just really wanted a piece of gum, it's because of Pete's intentions. And if he knew better, he wouldn't do what he's about to do. But he does. He springs out of his chair, strolling over to Pete with a clenched jaw.

"Wha-" Before Pete could speak, Patrick grabs him by his shirt collar and pulls him close before crashing his lips onto his; It wasn't a sweet kiss, clashing teeth and a lot of tongue, but it was everything to Pete. When Patrick pulls away he notices something is still connecting them- the gum. And that's what Patrick's excuse will be. It was to prove a point, to get what he wanted, no strings attached.

Patrick pulls back quickly, ripping the gum in half, and chewing his piece. "Sharing is caring, Pete," He says and winks just as the interviewer opens the door and calls their name. Pete was left dumbfounded and half-hard, wondering why he even brought this upon himself. Because now he just wants more. And later he plans on getting just that, even if he has to get down on knees and beg.

Angry Patrick was really, really hot.


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick find themselves alone together.

It was an awkward silence on the way back to their hotel. Pete had no idea what to expect when they walk in the door. Worst case scenario, Patrick would punch him. Best case scenario, he would fuck him against the wall. Hard. And if he's being honest, he'd take either one because he admittedly has a slight pain kink. And, it being Patrick, would just add to it.

When they did get back, though, it was neither. Patrick rushed the shower, stomping as he walked right past him. Pete couldn't help but stare at his ass on his way there and metaphorically drool over it- because he wouldn't be caught dead physically drooling like a dog over his really hot best friend. This left him time to think of what to do next. He doesn't want to let this raging Patrick go to waste. He weighs his options: A. Forgot the whole thing. B. Jerk off to the thought of him, or C. Strip and get in the shower with him and prepare for the worst.

But he doesn't have time for the last because he doesn't hear the shower anymore, Patrick must be out. He tries not to imagine him naked and dripping wet, he really does. He doesn't have to imagine, though, when he hears the doorknob being turned and a dripping wet, half-naked Patrick emerges, towel hanging low on his waist, and a dark look in his eyes.

He tries to gain composure and act calm. Patrick goes right in between their beds, turning his bare back towards him as he digs through his suitcase. He admires the way each muscle in his back shifts as he rummages through his clothes. He finally pulls out a clean pair of boxers and nothing else.

This fucker was really about to only wear boxers and Pete doesn't think he could possibly handle that, he can't even control his breathing as it when he looks at his pale chest, water beading on his pink nipples. The silence is becoming awkward but he can't speak because, fuck, he wants to lick every droplet of water off of his perfect body.

Okay, he can get over this, it's fine- he can just close his eyes and forget everythi-

But that's thrown out the metaphorical window when Patrick drops his towel right beside him. Yeah, he could only see him from the back but his ass made Petes head spin. Amazingly plump, perfectly round- somehow paler than the rest of him, but so, so pretty. He, unfortunately, didn't have nearly as much time as he'd like to admire it before Patrick put his boxers on. Pete didn't even have time to think, because every rational thought was drowned out by the feeling of his painfully hard dick.

He doesn't stand a chance and Patrick knows it; he knows exactly what he's doing. So Pete shoots up out of bed because he's not thinking with head anymore, he's thinking with his erection. He slides right past him, not before pausing and doing something that would probably get him slapped, or at least he wishes it would. He reaches his hand out and grabs Patrick's ass, catching him off guard, causing him to gasp and moan.

He leans close to Patrick's ear, "Why are you being such a fucking tease?" He grits out. Patrick smirks and grabs Pete's wrist, turning around and pushing Pete down on his bed. And, fuck was the front view of him nice, Pete thought.

"Why are you trying to piss me off?" Patrick retaliates. Pete doesn't say anything, he takes this opportunity to pull Patrick down on top of him.

He thinks, now or never, and crashes his lips against his. Patrick wasn't surprised, he just groans into the kiss and slips his tongue into Pete's mouth. Their lips move in such dirty ways, tongues colliding with all naughty intentions. Pete wants to feel every inch of his mouth, take it slow, but now isn't the time for soft, but he does make a mental note to get around to it eventually. 

Patrick ghosts his fingertips towards Pete's hips and tugs on his ridiculously tight pants to indicate he wants them off. Now. But Pete's a tease, so he takes his shirt off first causing Patrick to frown and settle for licking at Pete's collarbone.

Patrick rolls his hips down against Pete's, the rough fabric of his pants in the way. Patrick growls, "Take your fucking girly pants off."

Pete doesn't have to be told twice nor does he have time to process the insult regarding his favorite pair of skinny jeans. His shaky hands undo his own belt, getting it off pretty quickly and starts to throw it to the side, before Patrick is snatching said belt from his hands with a devilish grin.

"You ever been tied up before, sugar?" His voice is all sweet, seemingly dripping with honey, but his intentions are dark with a hazy fire ignited in his eyes. He's never seen Patrick like this and he doesn't ever want to stop seeing him like this.

Pete looks at him for a minute. He's twisting Pete's belt in his hands, awaiting a response that Pete couldn't give- verbally at least. He shakes his head. He hasn't been tied up that is, but that doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it. He's had countless fantasies about this exact scenario with this exact person.

Patrick gives him a look as if he's asking Pete if this is okay. Of course, Pete says yes a million times in his mind, but settles for a single nod of his head because he doesn't trust his own voice.

"Put you arms right here," Patrick motions to the headboard. Pete obeys, holding them there while he waits for Patrick to slide the belt through the metal bars of the bedpost. He finally holds Pete's wrists gently, wrapping the black faux-leather belt around them and tightening it. Pete moans when Patrick pulls it tight and smirks.

Patrick moves to straddle Pete's waist and finishes removing his pants, undoing the button easily, but struggling to get them off because they're so snug. That earns a laugh from Pete who in turn gets an eye roll from Patrick as he yanks them harder, successfully taking them off this time and throwing them in the hotel floor.

Patrick grips Pete's hips, moves down and then, mouths at his dick through his boxers. Pete squeals in surprise and tugs at the restraints, wanting to pull at Patrick's hair or do something but quickly remembering he can't. Patrick's tongue slides up Pete's stomach, to his chest and lastly, he wraps his lips around one of Pete's nipples, sucking gently.

He could have him do this to him all day- If he didn't want more, that is. A jolt of pain shoots through him when Patrick bites down on his hard nipple, tugging at it with his teeth. Pete's hips involuntarily jerk upwards and a desperate moan falls from his open mouth.

"I fucking knew you were a pain-slut," Patrick smirks and flicks his tongue across Pete's sensitive nipple once more before moving up to kiss him briefly.

"Fuck me," Pete whispers against the younger boy's lips. Patrick lets out a low moan and runs his hands down the curves of Pete's body. Pete loves the attention, Patrick can tell. He removes Pete boxers finally and Patrick wastes no time to get his own off too. Pete takes in the sight because fuck, he's perfect. 

Before Pete knows it, Patrick's lips are wrapping around the head of his cock, licking the drop of precum that's pooled at the tip. Pete opens his eyes because he just has to see those perfect lips around him. Just as Pete looks, Patrick takes him in further and bob his head quickly, causing Pete to jut his hips forward. Patrick chokes a little but doesn't stop. He does hold Pete hips down to ensure that he'd stay still this time. "Please," Pete begs.

Patrick pulls off with a sweet, spit-slick grin. "Please, what?" He asks before sucking on the soft skin of Pete's thigh. Pete almost forgets the question due to Patrick's tongue licking over the newly formed bruises on the inside of his thigh.

His answer comes out in a stutter, "F-fuck me," Patrick hums and instructs Pete to spread his legs. And then the warmth of Patrick's body hovering over him is gone, but only for a second. He returns with a bottle of lube, a condom, and a small pillow. He wedges the pillow under the small of Pete's back before uncapping the lube and spreading a generous amount on three of his fingers.

"I know you've done this before-" He ghosts two fingers over Pete's hole. "But I just wanna make sure I don't hurt you..." He thrusts them in forcefully and Pete curses, letting his head fall back on the mattress. "Too much, at least." He winks and begins scissoring his fingers inside of him.

Pete gasps when he puts a third finger in and hits his prostate dead on. Patrick notices and fingers him a couple more times before removing his fingers and slicking his own dick with lube.

Patrick gives Pete a look as if to ask if he's ready, and Pete nods quickly. Patrick pushes in slowly with a grunt, splaying his hands on Pete's sweat-slick chest. He starts off with easy movements of his hips, but that didn't last long before he started slamming into him. Pete gasps, digging his nails into the palms of his own hands, tugging at the belt around his wrists.

Patrick leans down to graze his lips over Pete's neck, breathing hot and heavy as he continues his movements. "Here, let me just..." Patrick grabs Pete's legs and swings them over his shoulders to go deeper, and, boy, did it work. Pete screams out Patrick's name.

"Please, oh- fuck, right there," Pete bites his bottom lip and opens his eyes just enough to see Patrick. His open mouth, red cheeks, and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead is definitely something Pete could get used to seeing.

He leans down to kiss Pete, swallowing every moan that makes its way out of his throat. Pete feels hot all over- warm and fuzzy like he's intoxicated beyond the legal limit. His stomach feels like a fucking hot tub. Patrick's movements become quick and the temperature rises, threatening to bubble over. Patrick grabs his cock and strokes him quickly in time with his thrusts— he comes with a shout of Patrick's name.

Patrick follows moments after, coming with a broken moan. His fingernails dig into Pete's flushed chest as his hips slow down and eventually come to a stop. He pulls out, and lets himself fall onto Pete and breathe quick breaths onto his skin.

Patrick opens his eyes and realizes Pete's hands were still bound. "Oh- let me untie your hands." Pete watches as he leans over to loosen the belt. It falls onto the bed with a thud. "You okay?" Concern laces his voice and Pete nods. He's definitely okay. Better than he's ever been if he's being honest.

Patrick grabs a random washcloth from the floor and cleans Pete's stomach. He smiles softly at the gentleness of Patrick's touch. Patrick tosses the washcloth somewhere and rolls over to lay beside Pete, pulling the comforter over them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Pete can see Patrick's hand inching towards him, slowly, like if he moved to fast he'd scare him away. Pete doesn't dare move. The pale hand eventually finds Pete's, his fingers rub Pete's knuckles with a feather-light touch. He looks up at Pete before finally taking Pete's hand in his own. "I'm sorry." He says.

Pete almost smiles as Patrick continues, "I didn't mean it when I said you meant nothing to me. It's quite the opposite actually— I just didn't know how to say it."

"I know." He says in a small voice. It's a lie; he didn't know, but he doesn't want Patrick to feel bad so he decides that it isn't worth going on about.

"Like, I want you to know that I'm serious— about us. I don't want you to think this is just some random thing that happened. I want this to be something more. Only if that's what you want." Patrick says, biting his lip out of anxiousness for what Pete will say. 

Pete's heart is pounding in his chest because Patrick-fucking-Stump actually likes him. That's one of the things he'll have to cross off of his bucket list. He might just add it to his diary instead, actually.

"Yeah, I do, I want that. More than anything." He speaks up, voice low, but still audible in the quiet of the hotel.

When Patrick smiles wide, Pete can feel butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. When Patrick rolls over to kiss him -softly and slowly- the butterflies take flight.

So, yeah, angry Patrick was hot. But, Pete thinks he likes this Patrick more.


End file.
